Many a Mile to Go
by Maaya
Summary: My attempt to write something a friend requested: a non humorous, Sasuke is secretly a girl, fic.


This fic was written for Asuka Kureru as she, in a fit of wickedness, requested some Sasuke-is-secretly-a-girl, non-humorous fic. I don't know if I managed but hey, I tried. :P

**Many a Mile to Go**  
by Maaya

Sasuke is a late developer and it is just as well because she fears her secret will be harder to keep, as her curves will start to show.

Had she wanted to be a girl it might have annoyed her how the other girls her age are starting to grown breasts, how their hips are widening just a little. It has always annoyed Sasuke when someone other than herself is better, faster, _first_ with something.

Now she's just relieved, darkly amused and moves on from that rebellious thought, trying to repress it from her mind. Breasts will cause a problem, women legs another, hips a third. She doesn't even want to think about menstruation--blushing despite herself at the mere thought of bleeding _there_. She would be forced to buy tampons. What if anyone saw her do that?

Frowning, Sasuke sits up straighter, stiff because she is around Naruto and Sakura, is forced to for the next twelve hours at least, until they've completed this dull mission of guarding someone's field of wheat from rabbits. Kakashi has disappeared to somewhere, saying he was going to keep guard, though he is probably just sleeping in his own bed right now and letting the three of them handling this useless thing.

They don't even need to hide and keep quiet to carry out this mission. As long as they _make_ sound, they're set.

Their camp fire is sparkling merrily, a contrast to the gloomy youths around it.

Sasuke doesn't want to spend this much time around Naruto and Sakura. The more time they'll spend together and the older they'll become, the bigger will the possibility of them finding out grow. It's mostly Sakura she fears, she's sharp and smart and also a girl, probably knows whatever signs that might appear. Naruto doesn't worry Sasuke like that, but she fears him even more.

Respect. Sasuke wants that. She doesn't need Naruto's respect, never a fool's respect; it doesn't give her anything at all but a little less sour taste in her mouth. Stupid male.

Sitting beside Naruto makes her unsure. He is still a boy. In a year or two, he'll might start to grown into a man but he already _smells_ insufferably of male. He is the only male Sasuke has been around for a long time—it's weird.

Sasuke doesn't need his respect, perhaps. She just needs to be his superior--otherwise her self-esteem would wither away until there's nothing left.

There's a sound somewhere out in the dark. All three of them jump; Sasuke throws one of her knives and jumps to her feet to investigate. Only a rabbit, having died an instant death. She pulls out the knife and dries it off in the grass, reporting to her team mates as she comes back and sits down again. The dry warmth from the fire welcoming her. Not at all comforting, but feels good nevertheless.

Naruto snorts, doing his best to look unimpressed. Sakura, however; she lightens up. "That's so cool, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke ignores her, uncomfortable. Even Naruto is easier to deal with at times like these. Having a girl to admire her like that is strange.

Sasuke has never known many girls. Has never attended the girls' classes, even—the girls' classes are the whole _reason_ for this.

Flower arrangements, cooking, skills used to go undercover that the girls learns during the first years of school. It would all be a waste of time. Sasuke's objective is to kill, raw fighting skills is what she needs. How would she learn that together with the females, who learn to be quiet, respectful, to protect and to heal? It's not a bad thing, but not what Sasuke needs.

She will kill her brother. That's the only thing she needs to learn. To fight and to kill.

This mission is such a waste of time--completely unnecessary. But it's the start, and she'll progress from here.

And there they sit the whole night, together around a camp fire to guard a field of wheat.

**end **


End file.
